


Crank In

by xxELF21xx



Series: The Fates Will Tell Your Tale (Kamen Rider) [11]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, also chewy im sorry for making u read my shit even though you have no clue wtf zi-o is bless u, silver got upset at the my prev geiz/sougo so im here to apologize w fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: "If the camera’s focusSaw through our love."Or, Geiz deals with having a childish King as his soulmate.





	Crank In

**Author's Note:**

> i made a few people mad so i humbly offer this as compensation. it's cute, i swear.
> 
> title is from Crank In by Kitakore!

_A scene where we fight for a trivial reason, silence is NO! Thank you!_

Geiz grows up in a time where everyone is paranoid, with the constant need to destroy and purge, ransack and claim control. It explains a lot about his personality and the way he phrases his words as if everything was a battle. Tsukuyomi, who joined as a clean slate, never picked up on the aggression, choosing to instead forge her own path while everyone else clawed for the victory at the end of a useless road.

In hindsight, he should've followed her lead. She is, after all, rarely wrong. 

The pink marring his skin irritates him in ways it shouldn't, rashing up in the blazing wartorn heat. It's a curious thing, these irremovable tattoos - they come and go as they please, taking shape in random characters and always sporting weird colours that made absolute garbage sense. Tsukuyomi had tried to explain it to him once, but the amount of scientific jargon that contradicted each other (and the amount of fiction that came with it) had rubbed him the wrong way.

In the end, he chalks it up to fate being playful. 

The words etched onto him don't make sense, like every other mark, and he should know better than to linger on them for too long. But, in this bleak society, he's just a boy who wants to hope that a better life awaits him; where he has someone that wouldn't look at him as if he were some start-up brat. 

If eliminating Oma Zi-O is the key to this whole other world, he'd gladly take it and render the lock useless.

 

_We can't help but act according to the scenario... Even if I am a professional._

Leaping back in time proves jarring, too many colours and a multitude of loud sounds assaulting his senses. Tsukuyomi, too, seems slightly frazzled, but chooses to remain calmer and initiate a discussion on how they would take down the young Overlord. 

'It doesn't have to be murder,' she states, frowning at the thought of killing a man that was now the same as them. 

'No, but it'd be satisfying,' he growls in reply, picturing a featureless face getting ground into shreds. The leftover adrenaline pumps through his system, feeding him greater and greater violent thoughts. 

His partner sighs, and tries once again to work through a solid plan- but he's already gone, chasing after a target with light hair and equally bright eyes. 

Geiz doesn't question why he's having so much fun, speeding down the streets of this foreign land, what could have been his hometown if Oma Zi-O wasn't a reality, chasing a boy with too big clothes and a dumb panicked grin on his face. 

He's not here to "have fun". He has a mission to accomplish.

They duke it out, of course they do, because that's what Geiz had been told as the only way to prove one's worth. It doesn't feel like a battle, or a mere spar, given the ridiculous sounds Tokiwa Sougo makes, and the childish proclamations of  _maybe you shouldn't kill me!_ It felt like two kids playing dress up, a brave knight defeating the dragon king..... or something. 

The wind gets knocked out of him when Tokiwa Sougo does the impossible and offers him a hand, dopey smile and gentle kindness directed at the menace known as Myoukouin Geiz. 

Tokiwa Sougo was something else, alright. There's no way this idiot, bright and simple, yet all the while cunning in his own right, could ever become such a boring and stiff man like Oma Zi-O. 

'Geez,' he grinds out, electrified when Tokiwa Sougo touches him for the first time, 'at least pretend to hate me for disrupting your life.' 

Tokiwa Sougo blinks at him, unaffected, giving him a shy little smile. 'I've never had many friends, but you guys look like someone I would hang out with.' 

 

_So I can wrap up your fingers numb with cold, we held hands inside my pocket._

Tokiwa Sougo manages to crack open everyone's deepest fears and draw out slivers of hope, expanding them in ways neither could ever understand. 

He tells them of tales that they've never heard of, fills them in on missing history and information that has been burnt with time and destruction, so excited and restless that Geiz felt tired looking at him. He recounts a story the young him has heard of, how soulmates and stars and the universe were interlinked; where ceremonies marked the birth of a new fated pair, and how not everyone would feel romantically inclined to their partner. 

But he gets quiet, tapering off towards the end, fingers curled and biting into the dining table of 9 to 5, and there's a creeping jealousy Geiz picks up on. Tokiwa Sougo picks at his wrist, where his mark was, and spills about how lonely he feels, and how lonely he'll always be. 

There is nothing more heart-wrenching than to see a boy so full of life and inspiration simmer down with such insecurity and weariness. 

Belatedly, he realises that his mark must've been referring to this:  _Give, and keep giving._

He's fated to be with an Overlord. The very one they set out to destroy. But, from what Geiz has seen and experienced, Tokiwa Sougo is just a boy who's never had his first hand-holding, a boy who can't remember what it feels like to be given piggyback rides and cheek pecks. 

Tokiwa Sougo, who sits by and agrees with most things easily, who never bothers to voice out his discomfort or annoy anyone, who has such unwavering love for his uncle - this boy is the one Geiz is bound to.

He's perfectly fine with it.

 

_In a perfect angle so it won't show on screen._

It doesn't come as a surprise to either Tsukuyomi or the bastard Woz when Sougo finally realises that they were meant to be, which is annoying, given how much those two have constant debates with Uncle about a mark's validity and importance. 

'It's to be expected,' Woz phrases his congratulations like a cryptid, as usual. 'It has been written in the Annals that a man such as yourself would be befitting of My Majesty, even though I'd expected it to be someone else,' he adds a little teasing in, arms open and posture relaxed. 

Geiz rolls his eyes so hard he gets a headache, knowing full well of the blank bar that sits beneath Woz's left ankle. 'If you want him, go ahead.' 

Sougo protests loudly, sticking himself to Uncle in a desperate attempt to get the man to save him. Their guardian laughs loudly, patting Sougo's hand fondly, 'you've grown so fast! I feel so old now, oh, where did time go?' There is talk about celebration, and the King's eyes soften immeasurably when he turns his focus to his father-figure. 

Tsukuyomi hides her smile behind her tablet, subtly throwing Geiz playful expressions that would most likely never stop. She doesn't say it outright, but he knows she's relieved that he's found the person that can anchor him in this weird existence. 

 

_If the camera's focus, saw through our love._

Geiz has a sudden urge to kiss Sougo, on a random autumn evening. 

The warm colours somehow bring out features he's failed to notice in the summer, which makes him all the more curious about what else he may have missed. Something unsatisfying gnaws at him as they walk back from the convenience store, pockets heavy with Watches and change. 

Unthinking, he blurts, 'can I kiss you?'

Sougo, predictably, shrieks, turning pretty shades of pink and red as he tries to hide his face in Uncle's ridiculously oversized sweater. 'You can't do that!' He orders, 'that's not fair! I was going to ask first!' He's yet to calm down, index finger trembling slightly as hazel eyes glare petulantly at him. 

Geiz's own cheeks burn, embarrassed that he'd revealed something without proper consideration. 'Well.... it's just..... ' He trails off, scratching his collar free neck and looking past Sougo's head. Taking a breath, he mumbles, 'I've been thinking about it for so long, and it just came out.' 

If it was impossible before, Sougo flushes even darker, slender wrists making an appearance as he cups Geiz's cheeks; unsure of how to proceed. 

They near each other, inching closer and closer until they're sharing a common space, and Sougo carefully places a light graze onto his lips. Without breaking a beat, Geiz chases after it, hands catching the leather bracelet that holds Sougo's mark, prolonging the kiss for as long as he can. 

 

_It's not a dream, to think that this movie will be a record-setting big hit, right?_

The change in this future they've paved is palpable. Sougo's wish of having a family, and to be king, brings about many alternate routes that never crossed with Oma Zi-O. 

As if sensing the discrepancy, Oma Zi-O, someone that isn't his Tokiwa Sougo, who loved and gave love dearly, challenges Sougo to a battle. One that would determine their already altered future, one that could tear apart everything they've worked so hard for. There's a terrible, all-knowing, nasty grin on Oma Zi-O's face, as if he's already seen the outcome to a duel that hasn't been set yet. 

However, almost painfully, Sougo accepts it with an ease that Geiz could never understand. 'When I win,' he proudly declares, 'it's going to be a different era, and then, I would've proven to be the best that I can be! I'm not going to let someone the likes of you get in my way!' 

They watch as armour clashed and swords screamed, a growing darkness consuming them whole when Oma Zi-O manages to knock Sougo off his feet, sending him skittering across the barren battleground. Geiz allows the shock to wash over him, render him both flashing angry and icy apathy for Oma Zi-O's fate. He very nearly transforms again, Geiz Revive clicking familiarly in his hands, but stops when he senses that Sougo is acting- 

Sougo has always been a brilliant actor.

And Oma Zi-O gets fooled by a version of his younger self, splintering into ashes as Sougo changes the course of history for real, a sweet and frightening smile his final goodbye to the tyrant. 

The world shifts and changes to suit the new King. And in it, he asks Sougo to marry him when they hit 20, never thinking back on returning to his own era. 

 

Sougo abandons his bracelet during the wedding. In a matte red, _I owe you my everything._

 

_Ever since I met you, we've been one, right?_

_Ever since I met you, we've been one._

**Author's Note:**

> points to note:  
> \- geiz and oma zi-o aren't soulmates. oma zi-o's is vastly different from sougo's.  
> \- soulmarks aren't names or what is said to the other person. instead, they're a reflection of a person's deepest reaction to their soulmate.  
> \- woz's soulmark is a bar as he's lost his soulmate with the inevitable shift in time, nobody knows about this.  
> \- sougo hides his mark because he's afraid of depending on one person for too long, whereas geiz ditches his collar because he's had enough of enduring everything alone.  
> \- geiz forgives himself


End file.
